Blog użytkownika:MMichael/Wpis 01: Moje plany niedoszłe i przyszłe na jednej stronie
Wpis 01: Moje plany nieodoszłe i przyszłe na jednej stronie. Dużo osób zaczęło pisać bloga, o różnych sprawach. Postanowiłem więc.. że mój będzie pojawiać się stosunkowo rzadko i tylko gdy coś chcę zapowiedzieć lub omówić. Pierwszy wpis będzie odpowiadał o.. a właściwie przeczytaj sobie tytuł to się dowiesz xD. Przeszłe plany No co mogę powiedzieć? Tyle że... Najpierw proszę o zajęcie wygodnego miejsca dla swojej pupu bo nie chcę by wam było źle. Zajeliście już miejsca a wasze pupu są bezpieczne?... No to czas na opowiadanie.. The Adventures o the World była według mnie zajebistą i chyba jedyną fikcją napisaną przeze mnie w całości. Przy końcówce finałowej zabrakło mi tego.. tego.. no.. weny przez co spowodowało to tak dziwnie krótkie i w ogóle dziwne zmagania zawodników. Gdy zaczynałem I Like Movies energia ze mnie tryskała. Było mnóstwo pomysłów jak nasza kochana Vicey. Wydawała się być fajna ale wymyślanie jej fajnych cytatów było męczące przez co.. no cóż. Przez te jedyne 3 odcinki napisane nie dała nawet połowy co miało się znaleźć, co pokazywałem! Miała więc .. Spoiler!.. by był jakbym napisał to serię! Zostać w szpitalu na 3-4 odcinki a następnie po 2 odcinka zejść czyli odpaść. Liczę że nikt nie myślał że wygra. Nom. Nowe postacie miały zmienić całowicie wymiar tej serii ale skończyło się z tym że chciałem ich wszystkich pierwszych wyatować. Czemu? Wszystkie przemyślane pomysły zmieniły się w tzw. Kupę. Nie pasowały i musiałem całą akcję zmieniać no tak.. 5 raz. Później doszedł kolejny problem. Postacie, stare które wybrałem nie wnosiłyby bez nowych żadnego sensu. Powoli zaczął znikać Chef którego rzecz biorąc nie umiałem wnieść do fabuły a w takim wypadku pokazała się ponownie Izzy! Jej charakter nie rozbrajał. Nie była dziwna. Odcinek tak mi dziwnie wyszedł (odcinek 3 tak dla jasności) tak mi wyszedł że cała akcja nawet trochę niewchodziła do roli Izzy.. Nadszedł więc czas na zakończenie tej fikcji. Zakończyłem szlachetnie i honorową ją.. Prosząc o jej całkowite skasowanie. Cała seria zakończyła się na TAW'ie. Niedługo więc postanowiłem napisać nowe zakończenie tej fikcji w odcinku specjalnym. Nie zostanie zmienione nic w 3/4 odcinka ale ta reszta zostanie maxymalnie jak na mózg pozwala wydłużona.. Boli się pupu? To idź szybko do łazienki! I wróć za 2 minuty bo inaczej dostaniesz karną butelką. W kark O.O. Przyszłe plany Doszliśmy do 1/2 mojego wpisu czyl przyszłe plany. Co do tego to.. Mam tutaj dwie fikcje.. Taa.. teraz myślisz dlaczego dwie jak jest jedna?.. Już wyjaśniam.. Pierwsza fikcja to Totalnie Dramatyczna Wyspa! 18 zawodników bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. i walczą na wyspie bla.. bla.. bla..? Jak chcesz się dowiedzieć to pacanie na stronę tego wejdź a nie tu będę ci opowiadał. Ta oto fikcja możliwie będzie miała kontynuacje ale w przeciwieństwie do mojego poprzedniego niewypału postaram się by było w miare dobrze napisana i perfekcyjnie przemyślana. Więcej o niej nie wyjawie! A teraz nr. 2. Fikcja ta ma w sobie nieskupione 2 różne wersje ale tylko jedna się pojawi.. 1. Coś w stylu walki, śmierci.. wiecie tylko że bardziej w stylu opisywania fabuły i przetrwania niż jak to można zrozumieć ciągłego dźgania patykiem człowieka w oko! 2. Fikcja która z fikcją ma związane tylko to że ma tam miejsce uczestnicy TDI. Zostanie ona pokazane w świetle "Jak wygląda życie TDI'owców po programie" główne przedstawienie typowych historii i dalszych ich losów a w każdym odcinku inne pary zawodników.. A teraz słuchać wy darmozjady! Każda wersja tego co wypisałem należy do mnie czy ona jest na fikcji czy nie. Cieżko główkowałem by je wymyśleć. Poza tym jedna tylko zostanie zorganizowana a druga.. Ach jak wreszcie ją napiszę to może pozwolę ci na to byś wziął odrzucony pomysł ;). A więc do rzeczy. Liczę że wybierzecie jedną z wersji które wam proponuje. Piszcie w komentarzach. Liczę że ktoś to przeczyta. A więc to koniec tego słynnego.. Tylko w moim komputerze wpisu. Bez odbioru i by wam wiewiórki nie ukradły spodni żegna się .......... (tu wpisz nazwę) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach